


【klano】Just Animals （下）

by aaZena



Category: Kengkla/Techno
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaZena/pseuds/aaZena
Summary: 全文走LOFTER，这里仅做外链。





	【klano】Just Animals （下）

Techno几乎不记得那天晚上自己狼|狈不|堪地回宿舍的样子，他只记得一个劲地求着面前标记了自己的alpha不要再把自己带回家。于是匆忙收拾好“作|案现场”的alpha跟个被主人嫌弃的小狗一样耷拉下脑袋，从背包里取出一件干净的外衣给他披上，而后嗅着恋人身上跟自己一样的烈酒香味，轻声说道：  
“No哥如果不想跟我回去，那我送你到宿舍区好了。”自知做得过分，kla可不想把猎物吓跑。既然他愿意被自己标记，那么权且当做他在害羞闹别扭就好。Beta感知不到信息素，所以即便明天有人会使用这间实验室，也嗅不到烈酒与茶香混杂的气味，kla喜欢这样完美地独占猎物，甚至连茶香都不想与人共享。  
不情不愿地把人送到宿舍区，kla停住了脚步。他的No哥在离开他的怀抱的一瞬间倒像是松了口气一样，说了声再见就慢慢往宿舍方向走，只是走路姿势有点别扭，再加上身上那明显不属于自己的信息素气息，恐怕第二天他的同学就都知道他被alpha标记了。这样也好，他就不用每天盯着Techno身边的人，担心会有人与他争抢。Alpha站在路灯下，看着他慢慢走远直到消失，才放心地回头离开。  
只是Techno刻意的回避让kla感到意外。Kla每次往西区跑都等不到下课出来的Techno，自己又不能闯进omega学院的区域，就连一向回讯息准时的Techno最近几天都是过了很久才回消息。  
“虽然我哥的菊花不是我的，但是你把我哥吓跑了就是你的错了。”Nic一副看热闹不嫌事大的表情，瘫在座椅上跟学姐聊着天，见舍友拧紧眉头静坐了足足十分钟，才忍不住开口损他几句。  
“我每天都去足球训练场也没看见他啊，他到底跟谁待在一起了。”  
“呃，我哥也不是每天都去盯着队员们训练的，比如——”掌握Techno动态的Nic又故意拉长了尾音，“你想知道么？”  
“别卖关子。”kla瞟了他一眼，旋即从钱包里掏出一张卡放到他桌上，“余额拿去约会，上次我那样帮你了都泡不到小学妹，你还行不行了？”  
“我这不是在追工院的学姐嘛，诶你行，你把No哥吓得不敢见你？停停停别打我，不然你今天下午可就要错失良机了……”求生欲极其强烈的Nic在被舍友威胁时机智地动了动手指，把Techno参与球队训练的日期发给了他。  
看到赫然写着今天下午，kla没再与他纠缠，转身就去收拾东西准备去球场堵Techno。如果是在球场的话，那应该还有No哥的朋友们在，kla盯着衣柜思考了一会儿，虽然No哥已经知道他的真面目了，但是装乖来取得学长们的信任，似乎也不是件坏事。  
中场休息时，Techno习惯性地把趴在自己背上的Can一把揪了下来，后者仍然抱着他的胳膊要他请客喝酒。Techno顺手掏出钱包，打开放到他面前，引得周围的队友们轰然大笑。  
“哥的钱只够自己吃饭了，你今天可别再祸害我了。”  
“啊？No哥你就可怜可怜我吧，我最近被Tin那个家伙气得要死！带我喝酒让我醉到什么都不记得才好！”  
“酒这种东西……还是少喝为妙。”冷不防打了个寒颤，听到酒就想到某个家伙身上那令人着迷的气息，Techno突然变了脸色，干脆地推开了Can。话痨队员见平时好说话的队长这样“无情”，碎碎念的毛病又上身了，这个浑身散发着淡淡的香瓜味信息素的omega嗅了嗅旁边人的气味，从刚开始他就闻到了酒味，嗅觉灵敏的omega现在很确定，这就是Techno身上的气味。  
“诶No哥你喝酒了吗？不对啊，我记得你酒品超级烂，几杯就倒，每次去聚会你都是坐在一旁喝饮料直到最后负责把喝醉的我们送走。你中午又去喝酒了吗？跟谁一起？喝了多少？你浑身酒味但根本不像喝醉的样子……唔唔唔。”Techno及时捂住了他乱说话的嘴，但是Can一下子说了那么多，语速很快但是身边的队友们都捕捉到了某些信息，如果不是喝酒的话，那这样的气味只会来源于别人。  
Type会意地笑了一下，身为Beta但是关于标记的常识他还是有的，他拍了一下挚友的肩膀，一记直球吓得Techno差点摔在地上。  
“他是谁？是不是该跟我们说说？”  
Techno给Type使了个眼色，挚友不顾他泛红的耳根，反而更想知道最近几天Techno到底遭遇了什么。谁让自己当年跟对象的事情被八卦的Techno传得沸沸扬扬，今天还不得抓住机会拷|问一下“酒”的事情。Can趁他不注意站起身就要跑，神经反应有点慢的Good也开始结结巴巴地说着Techno被alpha标记的事情，整个中场休息都沉浸在一片八卦的氛围中。  
Techno跑了几步就抓到了Can的衣角，刚要教训一下这个调皮的学弟，抬头就看见自家小恶魔慢悠悠地从对面走过来。Kla穿着校服，一脸人畜无害的样子，走到他队友们那边时便礼貌地向学长们打招呼。虽然刻意收敛了一些，但烈酒信息素的气味太过特别，他一靠近，Can就指着他，支吾了半天说出一个“酒”字，却挂着一副了然的表情。  
现在全队人都知道了，他们队长Techno的对象，是个一年生小学弟。  
Kengkla本想悄悄躲在远处等他们训练完了再来找他，可是中场休息时看到Can这家伙一直扒拉着自家omega，亲近的样子直让他心生嫉妒，再加上Techno以前总说要送学弟回去，这么一想应该也是那个家伙吧。他终于忍不住走上前时，嗅到了甜甜的香瓜味，尽管Can是个omega，可他的嫉妒之意并没有随风散去，他咬了咬后槽牙，握住Techno的手让他放开Can的衣角。  
“学长，上次因为临时标记，所以没能带你去……”  
“可是我这边的训练还没结束。”Techno向Type投去救场的眼神，但鉴于kengkla留下的印象太过好，长相帅气又礼貌懂事，会错意的Type放心地把自己的挚友推了出去，转而召集队员们进行训练。Kla在更衣室外等他换好衣服，为自己计谋的得逞稍微骄傲了一会儿。  
搭在他肩上的手不经意间抚过他的耳垂，kla本想见面就质问他为什么逃避，可是只要一见到Techno，被冷落的不满和刚刚的妒意就全部裹挟在几乎被烈酒盖住的茶香信息素里消散了，剩下的就只有克制不住触碰与戏|弄。  
“我大老远从东区走到西区，如果No哥再不见我，那我也太惨了吧，没有家人喜欢，又被我的omega厌弃……”如果说kengkl最擅长的事，装惨是其中之一。多年的相处让他充分摸清了Techno的软肋，从话语到腔调，每一处都把握得恰到好处。Techno也不知道为什么，每当kla转过身跟他拥抱时，明知道他是故意的，双手却还是情不自禁地抚上他的脊背。Alpha的手故意摸向他的小腹，温热的触感让他瞬间想起了那天在实验室里发生的事情。  
“kla，那个，我不是故意要让你担心的，只是……”  
“接受我是你的alpha需要时间，那如果No哥不想让人知道的话，我以后不在学校找你就是了。”啊，Techno到底什么时候才能开窍啊。Kla耐着性子再次退让，心里却在盘算着要回去威胁Nic那小子再来助攻。  
“不是这样的。”AO结合使两人紧紧联系到一起，Techno甚至能够感知到kla的话语中无非就是藏着“我想见你”四字。对于单身二十多年，颜值在家族中垫底的Techno来说，突然发现身边这个各方面都十分优越的alpha喜欢着自己，自然需要反应的时间。可是，kla都找上门来了，他再逃避下去也不是办法。“那我们接下来去哪？”  
“去No哥以前经常去的一个地方。”那也是我在认识你之后，经常去的地方。  
自从分化成omega以后，Techno再也没去过那家酒吧。太容易受到信息素影响，再加上自己酒品本来就不太好，那里也就连同其他回忆彻底成为了过去。Kla拉着他径直走到了定好的湖边的座位，他知道Techno不善喝酒，于是桌上放了两杯饮料，还有一束香槟玫瑰。他熟悉Techno的每一个喜好，唯独不知道他喜欢什么花，而Techno对花也没什么兴趣，于是他就选了最能表达自己心意的一种。  
“No哥喜欢的话，以后我可以经常带你来。有我在你不用担心。”  
“我以前经常和Nic他们来这边玩，只是酒品跟运气都不是太好，喝酒不行，就连玩游戏也总是输家，然后就被罚了更多的酒。”Techno自嘲般笑笑，他在座位前站了会儿，湖边的风凉爽适宜，一如当年他常来时那样，但他还记得某次被灌得烂醉如泥，就连晚上的冷风都没能把他吹醒。  
“哦？这些事情你从没告诉过我啊。”kla来了兴致，“那以后，哥带着Nic玩游戏的时候也带上我吧。”或许是运气太好，kla很少输游戏，恰恰相反，他总是出坏主意惩罚输家的那一个。他坏笑得太过明显，Techno可以隐约看到他的尖牙，不能一直被kla吃得死死，Techno可没想过给他赌局上的机会。  
他把酒杯递给Techno，虽然里面装的是饮料，还是礼仪性地碰了碰杯。Kla拿起酒杯刚刚触到嘴唇，没想到Techno拿走了他的酒杯，转而凑上前亲吻他的唇瓣。这是Techno第一次主动吻他，带着刚喝过的饮料的甜味，试探般地学着kla接吻时一样伸出舌头，却在碰到kla的舌头时笨拙地不知如何继续，结果自然是又被kla占据了主动权。缺氧而发蒙的Techno在被放开时才发现自己下意识攥紧了kla的衣领，而扶住他的kla还在用写满欲望的眼睛看着他，膝盖蹭在他双腿之间，俨然一副忍不住的模样。  
“kla，这是在外面。”  
“No哥主动吻我的时候也没在意这是外面吧？而且，No哥也需要我不是么？”  
Kla眯起眼睛打量着他，还好在来之前又跟Nic有了秘密交易，今天Techno的父母正好都工作上要出差，再把Nic收买，教他去跟学姐约会，家里就只有他跟Techno了。于是他顺手拿上桌上的花束，走之前放到了Techno的怀里。  
“等会我会给哥无数的花。”*  
Techno不得不承认前几天冷落kla也有这部分难以启齿的原因。当他被按在落地窗上时，胸前冰冷的玻璃与身后炽热的胸膛让他在快感与痛苦中交织。好在他是在自己的房间里，知道玻璃是单向的，但看到楼下路边过往的行人，甚至还有人往这个方向看，不免紧张到收紧了内里，弄得身后的kla一声低喘。Kla扒开他的衬衫露出肩膀，轻咬着吻出一个个痕迹，他不喜欢在情事时说出太露骨的话，虽然那能刺激得Techno做出更可爱的反应。隔着玻璃，夜晚的路灯有些晃眼，Techno略微闭起了眼睛，这般不知是由于情热还是由于灯光而闭眼的样子映在了玻璃上，身后的kla看到他这般样子，更是变本加厉去挑逗他，双手从扶着他的腰际变为抚摸到他的小腹。他不想每次都进入到宫口的位置，对于omega来说那里是最隐秘的地方，上次Techno在他怀里疼痛的样子让他有些心疼。感受到Techno的身体轻颤了一下，他知道了刚刚已经顶撞到了敏感点，而坏心眼的alpha并没有像Techno想象中那样愈加往敏感点冲撞，而是停了下来，不安分的手不断地抚摸着他的躯体，轻易地抚摸就能在他的身上四处点起欲望。他刻意避开Techno的前端，却发现Techno抓住了他在胸前玩弄乳首的手指，往下放到了站起来的欲望上面。  
“碰我……kla……”  
说话声音粗哑得不像话，或许是在家里的缘故，他可以没有顾忌地宣泄呻吟，于是在被折腾了一番后，甚至没有力气再来说话。而kla不满足于弄乱床铺，抱起瘫软的人就来到了落地窗前，被进入过的后穴像是习惯了他的尺寸，不费力地再次闯入那个温暖的身体。kla继续他的攻势，这样主动的Techno可是不多见的，饶有技巧地抚慰起他的前端，另一只手轻轻探入他的嘴里，指尖碰到他的舌头，湿濡一片正如他的后穴那样淫靡，Techno的呻吟愈发无法忍耐，随着呻吟一起溢出的还有他的涎水，沾湿了kla的手指，又顺着嘴角流下。感到羞耻，Techno下意识想夹紧双腿，身体里的欲望在这时候又重新律动起来，一下又一下都是往他的敏感点进攻。  
Omega红了眼角，kla见好就收般放过了他可怜的舌头，在灵巧的手指的抚慰下，Techno很快宣泄了出来，白浊溅到了玻璃窗上，他心里一颤，这意味着明天要在爸妈回来前把窗户也擦干净，而身后这个alpha这般折腾，他真的不知道明天还能不能起得来。  
“No哥还有心思走神？”  
他高潮时痉挛的身子猛地收紧，kla顺势进入到更深的地方，他捏着Techno的下巴让他转头看着自己，在他刚想解释时便把嘴唇贴了上去。怀里人小幅度地挣扎了几下，kla便也在他身体里达到了顶峰。潮水猛然恢复平静一般，他慢慢从Techno体内退出来，看着腿软的omega艰难地撑住玻璃，他不忍在这里再来一次，虽然他答应今晚要给Techno很多次。他贪心地抚摸着Techno胸口的每一处吻痕，一路向上到锁骨和喉结。Techno曾说过自己从来不受alpha喜欢，kla却觉得，那是他们没看到你这样性感的样子。  
当然，这副模样只能给我kengkla一个人看。  
“kla……停下了吧，求你了。”我明天还想起床做家务啊。Techno心里已经是百感交集，带kla来家里应该就是个错误。  
Kla从没想过在他不愿意的时候强迫他，这时候自然放他一马。沉浸在交合的乐趣中的从来不是他一个人，而害羞的Techno也总会有坦露心迹的一天。他的手指还在omega的后穴中轻轻搅弄，白浊顺着他的手指与omega的躯体流出，弄得地板上也到处都是。  
“那么，我跟哥一起洗个澡吧？”  
这哪是问句。Techno是没有拒绝的余地的，他被身后人轻易地抱起，泡在浴缸里时反倒觉得身后的胸膛与热水一样让他安心。Techno第一次贪婪地想要一个人永远陪伴在他身边，那就是kengkla。他抬起头，看到kengkla在热气中闭眼休息，长长的睫毛微微颤动了一下，而后呼吸也变得均匀。Techno偷偷吻了下他的喉结，说到底还是个累坏了的孩子。  
“晚安。”  
他想在热水里再泡一会儿，却不知身后装睡的饿狼轻轻扬起了嘴角。  
End


End file.
